


Pit Stop

by JinieBabie (eat_jenn)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Armpit Fucking, Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hwang Hyunjin Likes It, Kim Seungmin is Gross, M/M, Snowballing, Sweat, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, armpit worship, sweat kink, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_jenn/pseuds/JinieBabie
Summary: Hyunjin gets his armpits waxed. Seungmin likes them more than expected.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the weirdest thing I've written; I hope you enjoy it!

Hyunjin was truly beautiful. From his long, lean legs to his silky hair he was the essence of beauty itself. It was just a known fact that Hyunjin was beautiful like the sky is blue and water is wet. It was also a known fact that everyone that meets Hyunjin is captivated by his beauty. Seungmin was no exception to this rule.

He loved Hyunjin’s hair. He loved it when it was short and trimmed neatly around his ears, showing the elegant slope of the nape of his neck. He loved it when it was long, gentle wisps framing his face. He loved the fine coating of it that covered his legs, a whisper of dark black against the smooth golden skin underneath. He loved the dark hair of his pubes, trimmed to gently cup his pretty cock. He especially loved the dark tufts of hair on his armpits. He loved the way they trapped his scent, the sweet-sour musk of his sweat lingering in the strands of his hair after he finished his day.

The stylists seemed to like Hyunjin’s hair, too. He rarely had to cut his hair or shave for performances— Seungmin supposed this was a perk of not having much body hair. Hyunjin could much more easily get away with not shaving, especially with the clothes the stylists usually gave him.

It wasn’t like he needed to show off his body to keep fans captivated; his face was more than enough.

So it was a surprise to see Hyunjin’s armpits completely bare, pale and smooth to match his freshly waxed legs.

As if he noticed Seungmin’s eyes on him, Hyunjin closed his arms, hiding the absence of hair. “Is it weird?” He asked, a self-conscious flush of pink washing over his cheeks.

“Huh?” Seungmin said, flustered with Hyunjin’s attention on him.

“My armpits, Minnie. Is it weird?” Hyunjin asked again, looking into Seungmin’s eyes with such intense earnestness that he couldn’t help but give the other a soft smile.

“No, Jinnie, your armpits look fine.” Seungmin looked at his armpits again. “You’re probably just not used to the way they look yet.”

Hyunjin’s cheeks darkened, his eyes flitting to the ground. “I don’t know… but they feel weird. They’re just so… smooth.”

“Can I feel?” Seungmin felt the words fall out of his mouth, unable to control them. He barely had time to process what he just said before he heard Hyunjin murmur a response back.

“You want to touch them?”

“I mean you don’t have to say yes, I just-“ Seungmin fumbled for words, scrabbling for something, anything to make the situation better.

“It’s ok. You can touch them… I trust you, Minnie.” Hyunjin gave him a small smile and moved his arms so that his hands were behind his head, giving Seungmin full access to his armpits.

In a daze, Seungmin moved closer to Hyunjin on the couch, his hand extended to reach for the other’s skin.

Hyunjin grabbed his wrist before he could get too close. “Please be gentle,” Hyunjin said. “They’re sensitive.”

“I’ll be careful,” Seungmin promised, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand before releasing it, his arm finding its way back behind his head with his other arm.

He reached out to his skin once more, using his fingers to push Hyunjin’s sleeveless shirt out of the way and his thumb to lightly rub the soft flesh of Hyunjin’s armpit.

His skin was soft under his fingers and so perfectly silky smooth. It was still pink and a little swollen, no doubt irritated from being waxed. And over his skin was a light layer of sweat. He gently traced the folds of the skin, entranced by the way Hyunjin’s sweat pooled between the fold, by the way, his sweat was wiped away by his finger.

He lightly pinched his skin between his fingers, relishing in the way Hyunjin gasped and squirmed underneath him. Heat boiled in his stomach, overflowing and filling his body with the unrelenting demand for more. He needed it, and he needed it now.

Seungmin leaned his face closer to Hyunjin’s underarm and gave him a tender kiss on his sensitive skin before sticking out his tongue and lapping up the sweat that he had yet to wipe away with his fingers. It was so gross but so delicious. The salty taste lingered on his taste buds, clouding his mind as he continued to tongue at Hyunjin’s armpits.

Hyunjin whimpered at the feeling, “Seungmin, what are you doing?” He tried to move his arms back down, only for Seungmin to grab his wrists and hold them above his head, stopping him from changing positions.

“Can you keep your arms still? I’m not done tasting yet.”

“But I’m sweaty and gross,” Hyunjin protested, pouting at the younger. “Why do you want to taste me?”

Seungmin sighed, sitting up from where he was leaning against Hyunjin. “You taste really good and you sound really sexy. Why wouldn’t I want to taste you? I want to devour you.”

Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure this is sexy to you?”

“Honestly, Hyunjin by the end of this I want to fuck your armpit. We don’t have to do it if you aren’t comfortable with it but you’re really hot and you taste fucking delicious.” Seungmin said, giving him a shy smile. “I’m absolutely sure that this is sexy to me.”

“Minnie,” Hyunjin said, looking a little more relaxed now that he knew what was happening.

“What is it?”

“You’re really weird. But if you want to do it… I guess it’s alright.”

Seungmin grinned and leaned forward to kiss Hyunjin’s forehead. “You’re the best, Jinnie.” He leaned back on his haunches, his hand still holding Hyunjin’s wrists about his head. “Now just keep your hands above your head and let me have you how I want you.”

Seungmin settles back down, this time burying his nose into the flesh of Hyunjin’s armpit before mouthing at the skin again. He used the flat of his tongue to lick fat stripes up the skin before using the tip of his tongue to get in between the folds of Hyunjin’s skin.

It was as if Hyunjin’s sweat were an aphrodisiac, clouding his mind and letting his dick guide his actions. His pants tightened as he slurped up even more of Hyunjin’s sweat. The sour taste filled his mouth and went straight to his erection, making it almost impossibly hard. He felt like he was drunk, unable to do anything but drink more.

He closed his mouth around the skin and sucked, making sure every bit of sweat he could get was in his mouth. It was as if the more he lapped up, the more Hyunjin perspired. Underneath him, Hyunjin whined, jerking away from the ticklish sensation.

Seungmin groaned and sat up, reaching for his belt buckle. “Can I fuck your armpit?”

Hyunjin nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yeah. If you get lube. I’m not letting you give me friction burns on my armpit.”

Seungmin smirked and reached under the couch. He rustled around for a bit before finding a mostly empty bottle of lube. He had no idea who bought it, but it was frequently used by pretty much everyone in the dorm.

He opened the top and drizzled some on one of Hyunjin’s armpits. He guided Hyunjin’s arm back down so that he would get more friction around his cock and then moved in front of him. “You still ok with this?”

Hyunjin smiled at him, looking up at him with coy eyes. “If I wasn’t would I have let you put lube on my armpit? Yeah, it’s ok, now just fuck me already.”

Seungmin undid his belt and pants, letting them drop below his ass. He quickly slid his briefs down his legs a little and pressed the head of his cock to Hyunjin’s lubed armpit. He slowly pressed in, holding Hyunjin’s shoulder to keep him still.

It was warm and so wet, the lube squelching as he moved his hips, sweat mixing with the lube and covering his dick. It was the hottest thing he’d ever done in his life.

He glanced down at Hyunjin to make sure he was still with him and was surprised to see that Hyunjin was hard in his shorts.

“I can’t believe you,” Seungmin said, slowing down his thrusts so that he could grind his dick into the fold of Hyunjin’s armpit. “You said I was weird, and here you are getting hard from someone fucking your armpit.”

Hyunjin mewled underneath him, not really able to say anything back.

“You’re so filthy, Jinnie.” He used his fingers to scoop up more sweat and pushed them into Hyunjin's mouth. He felt Hyunjin’s tongue glide around his fingers, thoroughly coating his fingers in saliva. “Suck.”

Hyunjin moaned around his fingers and obediently began suckling on them. He reached down with his unoccupied arm to shimmy off his shorts revealing how affected he was by the situation.

Seungmin smirked, seeing a wet patch of precum staining Hyunjin’s underwear, his dick fully hard underneath them. Hyunjin has such a sexy body, so naughty and sensitive. He reacted so beautifully underneath him.

He used the hand that wasn’t currently in Hyunjin’s mouth to push on his arm, giving him more friction as he continued thrusting his cock between Hyunjin’s soft, sweaty skin.

Seungmin groaned, speeding up his thrusts, feeling the knot in his stomach beginning to tighten up. “You’re so fucking hot.” He grunted, feeling himself come closer to the edge.

Hyunjin gagged on his fingers, groaning at the compliment as his hips bucked in the air, chasing after some friction. He whined, frustrated at the lack of simulation.

“Be patient,” Seungmin said. “If you’re good for me, I’ll get you off when I’m done. If you’re not… I’m not sure I can guarantee you much of anything, at all.”

“I’ll ‘e ‘ood!” Hyunjin promised, not making any effort to pull away from the fingers in his mouth.

“Good. Then stay still. I’m close.” Seungmin pulled Hyunjin’s body closer, rocking back and forth into him just like a fucktoy. The wet noises of the lube and sweat crescendoed, filling the room with heat so thick it was suffocating. Just when Seungmin thought he might asphyxiate, he toppled over the edge of pleasure, white-hot satisfaction spilling to cover the folds of Hyunjin’s armpit.

He pulled away from Hyunjin, gently taking his fingers from his mouth and wrapping them around the other’s dick, over his wet briefs. “You were so good for me, held still and let me do what I wanted.” Seungmin murmured, voice heavy.

He pressed his nose to the base of his cock, inhaling the musky smell of pure Hyunjin. He licked a wide stripe against the length of his cock before taking the head into his mouth.

He took as much in his mouth as he comfortably could, dipping his tongue into the slit and flicking under the head. He sucked firmly, bitter precum flooding his mouth.

Hyunjin moaned, “Please Minnie, I can’t take much more.”

Seungmin bobbed his head quickly, using his hand to pump the rest of his dick that he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Seungmin… I’m gonna… ‘M gonna cum!” Hyunjin sobbed, his hips shaking as he neared his orgasm.

Seungmin pulled off of his cock and stuck out his tongue, jerking him off quickly. Soon, Hyunjin was cumming, filling his mouth with a salty bitterness. He gathered the cum in his mouth with his tongue before standing back up to kiss Hyunjin.

When he pressed his lips to Hyunjin’s, he opened up beautifully, mouth soft and delicate under his own. When Hyunjin opened his mouth, he pressed the unswallowed cum onto his tongue and pulled away.

Seungmin pulled away to watch Hyunjin present him with the cum and swallow, wiggling his empty, pink mouth. Seungmin kissed him again, gently mouthing at his plush lower lip.

He pulled Hyunjin’s lip into his mouth, Hyunjin sighing and relaxing into the kiss. Hyunjin tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Seungmin’s neck. They pulled apart before exchanging another kiss, this one brief and chaste, almost sweet even after everything.

Hyunjin laughed softly, “I can’t believe you didn’t kiss me until after you made out with my armpit.”

Seungmin snorted. “It’s not like I was the only one that was into it. You were rock hard and I hadn’t even touched you.”

“Uh-huh,” Hyunjin said, red settling across his cheeks. “Anyway, we can talk about this later. After I shower. I feel disgusting.”

“Shower together?” Seungmin asked hopefully.

“Only if you scrub my back.”

Seungmin grinned. “Deal.”

Bonus: After they got out of the shower, Seungmin flopped on Hyunjin’s bed, Hyunjin settling in next to him.

He turned to the taller boy, “So, can we do it again?”

Hyunjin looked away, embarrassed. “No.”

Seungmin sighed.

“Ok, maybe. But only if you brush your teeth before you kiss me. Your breath was terrible.”

That was more than he was expecting if Seungmin was honest with himself. “Can we do it after dance practice?”

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re pushing yourself limits.”

“That wasn’t a no,” Seungmin said. Hyunjin groaned and pushed him off the bed, tired of Seungmin’s antics. Maybe next time, he thought to himself. This wouldn’t be the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me on Twitter  
> @jinie_babie  
> https://twitter.com/jinie_babie


End file.
